Triple Six
by Koyuki the Snow Fairy
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Gomen...
1. Naruto Uzumaki

Ya-ha! Saia datang! Fufufufu… genre horror/mystery, padahal saia paling anti sama yang beginian, tapi, ya, sudahlah! Sebenarnya mau publish fict rate M dulu, tapi karena ini udah kelar duluan, jadi publish ini dulu.

Sasuke jadi tokoh utama! Hohoho, idola-ku! *nari2 gaje*

Ng, mau masukin Yaoi, sih, tapiii~ nggak bisa. Nggak ada timing yang tepat! Ada dikit, sih, tapi peluk-pelukan doang!

Apa lagi, ya? Oh, iya, ada…. *diem bentar* …ah, silakan baca sendiri! *digebukin seentaro ffn*

Ah, cukup acara cuap-cuap nggak jelas ini, mari baca! Kalo nggak tertarik, apa susahnya meng-klik tombol back?

Prepare the kantong muntah! (Bahasa inggris-nya pas-pasan) Ntar muntahan pas baca fict ini berceceran…. Kan, kasian yang ditugasin bersihin… ngebersihin muntah nista kalian… *dilemparin tabung elpiji sama Readers*

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Triple Six punya saia, dong! *dibom karena sombong*

**Genre: **Horror/Mystery

**Rating: **T apa bukan, ya? Ah, bodo amat!

**Victim1: Naruto** **Uzumaki **

**Don't like, don't read **

**Enjoy ^^

* * *

**

Kamar asrama no. 66, kamar Sasuke dan Naruto… 

"Teme, besok ulangan, kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Iya, belajar sana!" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandngannya.

"Ajarin, dong! Aku nggak ngerti kalau belajar sendiri," Naruto nyengir. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baca dulu, nant kuberi soal,"

"Ajarin, ajarin!" Naruto menyodorkan buku matematika di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mengambil buku yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Duduk di situ!" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelahnya. Naruto menurut dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ini dikali ini dulu, lalu hasilnya dibagi ini," jelas Sasuke. Naruto pasang muka bingung, "Ng, jelasin pakai bahasa yang mudah dimengerti, dong!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kemari!"

Setengah jam kemudian… 

"Oh, aku ngerti!" Naruto bersorak. Sasuke cuma tersenyum tipis, melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya di asrama sekolah. Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, kelas 2 SMP.

"Akhirnya ngerti setelah 30 kali kujelaskan, hn? Otakmu itu lambat," Sasuke berniat mengejek Naruto.

"Dari pabriknya udah begini, kok, otakku!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Tidur sana! Kalau bangun kesiangan, bisa telat!" ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hh, jangan anggap aku anak kecil, Teme! Aku sudah besar!" Naruto merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak sama Sasuke.

"Besar mananya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum. Wajah Naruto blushing, "A-apa, sih! Teme mesum!" Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar, "Siapa yang mesum? Kamu saja yang berpikir begtu. Lihat saja, wajahmu memerah,, tau!"

"Bukan! I-ini karena panas!" elak Naruto.

"Ini musim dingin, Dobe!" balas Sasuke dan membuat Naruto berhenti bicara. Sasuke tersenyum menang, "Sudahlah, buruan tidur!"

"Iya," Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diriya. Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya, "Jangan lupa apa yang sudah kuajarkan tadi!"

"Iya, iya!"

Esoknya, saat ulangan…. 

"Teme," panggil Naruto setengah berbisik. Sasuke menoleh Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa?"

"Bantuin, dong! Aku lupa sama yang kamu ajarin!" Naruto nyegir banyak salah. Sasuke sweatdrop, "Ka-kamu itu…!"

"Ayo, dong, Teme!" Naruto memohon. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kerjakan sendiri, Dobe! Usaha sendiri itu hasilnya akan lebih menyenangkan," jelas Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah!" Naruto mengerjakan soal ulangannya.

Istirahat… 

"Naruto, ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Kiba. Naruto mengangguk, lalu berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Teme, ikut, nggak?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku nggak lapar, pergilah sendiri!"

"Baiklah! Mau kubelikan sesuatu, nggak?" tanya Naruto lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng. Naruto mendengus, lalu kembali berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Hei, Naruto! Menurutmu, nilaimu nanti berapa?" tanya Kiba. Naruto berpkir sebentar, "7-8 mungkin," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Pe-de banget! Paling dapat 6-6, 5!" kata Kiba, nggak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto cemberut, "Biarin!"

"Eh, tapi jangan sampai kamu dapat nilai 6, 66," kata Kiba memperingatkan.

"He? Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pernah ada seseorang yang menghilang tanpa sebab saat mendapat angka 6, 66," jelas Kiba dengan nada horror. Naruto menelan ludah takut, "A-apa alasannya? Kenapa orang itu menghilang?" tanya Naruto. Kiba menghela nafas, lalu menjelaskan, "Kalau koma-nya dihilangkan, jadi angka 666. Kabarnya, orang yang mendapatkan atau menemukan angka 666, dia akan menghilang jam 6 lewat 6 menit, 6 detik di hari ke-6 sejak mendapatkan angka 666,"

"Ke-kenapa angka 666 bisa membuat orang menghilang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu angka kutukan, sejak 666 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak," jawab Kiba.

"Kenapa penjelasanmu bikin aku tambah bingung, ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"Salahkan Author yang nggak pintar menjelaskan," Kiba berjalan medahului Naruto, "Buruan! Nanti keburu jam masuk!"

"Ah, i-iya!" Naruto berlari mendekati Kiba.

'Semoga itu tidak benar,' batin Naruto cemas.

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Dobe, buang bungkus ramennya di tempat sampah, dong!" kata Sasuke saat melihat sampah bungkus mie ramen. Naruto yang sedang tiduran di ranjang dan membaca buku menjawab, "Buangin, dong!"

"Jangan jorok, Dobe!" Sasuke memungut bungkus mie ramen dan membuangnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang dikatakan Kiba benar atau nggak?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke bingung, "Kata-kata Kiba yang mana?"

"Soal angka 666," jawab Naruto. Sasuke masih tetap bingung. Naruto menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Kiba. Sasuke paham, lalu berkata, "Itu sudah lama tidak terjadi lagi, Dobe,"

"Tapi, Kiba bilang, ada seorang murid yang menghilang beberapa minggu yang lalu tanpa sebab di kamar asramanya! Kau tau itu juga, 'kan?" kata Naruto setengah membentak. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ya, aku tau. Dia memang menghilang tanpa sebab. Di kamar asramanya hanya ada darah, tapi tubuhnya tidak ada. Jam di kamarnya berhenti tepat jam 6 lewat 6 menit, 6 detik. Di mejanya tergeletak kertas ulangan bernilai 6, 66 dan ada tulisan 'lenyap menuju neraka' bernoda darah,"

Naruto berkeringat dingin, "Be-berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba…?"

"Antara 'ya' dan 'tidak', atau gampangnya 'tidak tau'," jawab Sasuke. "Sudahlah, belum tentu itu benar. Aku tau itu dari Neji, jadi aku nggak yakin itu benar atau hanya Neji yang ingin menakut-nakutiku," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto diam saja sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke memanggilnya, "Naruto…?"

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Sasuke menjawab, "Apa?"

"Kalau aku menghilang, kamu sedih atau nggak?" tanya Naruto, masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, "Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang yang sayang sama kamu bakal sedih semua,"

"…begitu?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "Berarti kamu sayang sama aku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke sambl tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang Sasuke, sayang sebagai teman!" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan nyengir lebar-lebar!" Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Uwaa, swakit, Twemee!" Naruto balas mencubit pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kamu nggak jelas ngomongnya, tau!"

"Makwanya, lepwass!" Naruto berusaha bicara dengan jelas, tapi makin nggak jelas. Sasuke cuma tertawa melihat Naruto seperti itu. Setelah melepaskan cubitannya, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke pelukannya.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan kamu menghilang," bisik Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, terima kasih,"

Saat ulangan dibagikan… 

"Uh, dapat berapa, ya?" gumam Naruto cemas. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, melirik Naruto, "Jangan cemas berlebihan begitu, Dobe,"

"Aku cemas kalau aku dapat nilai 6, 66," balas Naruto sambil memainkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tenang saja, jangan cemas begitu. Nanti kalau benar, baru tau rasa! Kalau kamu ngomong 'kan bisa jadi beneran," ujar Sasuke lagi. Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "Jangan nyumpahin, dong!"

"Nggak nyumpahin, Dobe! Memang benar begitu adanya, seperti saat kamu bilang, dua hari lagi bakal hujan deras dan itu terjadi. Waktu kamu bilang, Kakashi-sensei nggak akan datang karena sakit dan itu benar," jelas Sasuke santai. Naruto mengangguk, "Iya juga, ya. Kalau aku bilang, aku bakal dapat nilai 6, 66, bisa gawat, nih!"

"Udahlah, tuh, namamu dipanggil," Sasuke nepuk pundak Naruto.

"I-iya! Kami-sama, moga-moga aku nggak dapat nilai 6, 66," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri meja guru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam kertas ulangan.

"6…, 66," gumam Naruto pelan. Karena belum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dengan jelas, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Nilaimu berapa, Dobe?"

"6, 66! Tadi dengar, nggak, sih!" jawab Naruto setengah membentak dan membuat seluruh siswa memandanginya.

"E-6, 66? Serius?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa takut. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Kiba benar? Bagaimana kalau dia menghilang? Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan cemas.

"Ka-kamu nggak akan menghilang, Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini mungkin takdir,"

"Tidak! Kamu-!" Sasuke berhenti bicara saat Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan bicara di sini. Nanti saja di asrama," kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya menuruti kemauan Naruto karena yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Kalau bicara di sini, bisa-bisa seisi kelas membicarakan Naruto.

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Naruto, nggak makan dulu? Dari siang kamu belum makan," tanya Sasuke seraya mengguncang bahu Naruto yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Nggak usah, Sasuke. Aku nggak lapar," kata Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Tampak di mata Naruto tak terlihat cahaya keceriaan yang biasa dilihat Sasuke setiap hari.

"Naruto, jangan percaya dengan ceita macam itu! Belum tentu itu benar," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau… tidak tau, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan. "Aku mencari di internet dan apa yang kucari itu ada, orang-orang yang pernah mendapat atau menemukan angka 666 itu… semua menghilang," kata Naruto lagi.

"Hanya gara-gara angka, kamu kehilangan semangat hidup? Payah," Sasuke jalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

'Aku… takut…!' batin Naruto.

6 hari kemudian… 

"Naruto, ohayo!" sapa Kiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Naruto menoleh, "Hn,"

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Kiba menyentuh dahi Naruto. Naruto menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kiba dari dahinya, "Nggak, biasa saja,"

"Kelihatan lemas, tapi kalau kamu bilang nggak apa-apa, ya, sudahlah! Eh, waktu itu, kamu belum memberitahu-ku nilai ulanganmu, 'kan? Nilaimu berapa? Aku 7, 54," tanya Kiba bersemangat.

"6, 66," jawab Naruto singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh, "6…, 66…?"

Kelas 2-B, jam istirahat… 

Sasuke meletakkan wadah gelas di depan Naruto yang sedang duduk. Naruto melirik benda yang diletakkan Sasuke, lalu melrik Sasuke. "Apa ini?"

"Jeli jeruk, tadi dibagikan," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto diam saja. Sasuke berkata lagi, "Mau kubukakan?"

"Nggak usah, aku nggak mau. Untukmu saja," jawab Naruto, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sasuke cuma diam, melihat sikap Naruto yang berubah.

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Naruto, kau mau tidur? Masih jam 6 kurang, lho," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang tiduran dan membaca buku. Naruto meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur, "Aku… sebentar lagi menghilang…,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau seperti bukan Naruto yang kukenal, tau! Naruto yang kukenal iitu selalu ceria," Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada. Naruto menghela nafas, "Ini hari ke-6 sejak aku mendapatkan nilai 6, 66 itu. Ini hari terakhir, kita akan berpisah… selamanya,"

"Kau jangan bicara begitu, Naruto! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang!" Sasuke meraih kedua pundak Naruto dan menatap lurus ke arah bola mata safir milik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sejak aku mendapat nilai 6, 66, kau tidak memanggilku 'Dobe' lagi,"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil masih menatap mata safir Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Aku… mau kamu yang dulu… Naruto,"

Naruto diam saja. Sasuke melepaskan pundak Naruto, "Baca buku pelajaran saja sana! Berusahalahh agar kamu tidak dapat nila 6, 66 lagi," Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto melirik lembar ulangan di meja. Diraihnya lembar ulangan itu, lalu merobeknya menjadi dua.

"In nilai terakhir yang akan kudapat," gumam Naruto sambiil memandang kertas ulangan tadi yang tergeletak di lantai. Naruto duduk di depan meja belajar yang menghadap keluar jendela. Kamar Sasuke dan Naruto ada di lantai dua. Naruto meraih buku fisika, lalu membacanya. Naruto tidak begitu berkonsentrasi membaca buku. Naruto menatap keluar jendela.

TES!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela dan menatap ke arah buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ada setetes noda merah di salah satu halaman buku tersebut. Naruto menatap ke atas. Tidak ada apa-apa. Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

TES!

Naruto menatap telapak tangannya. Darah. Naruto menatap ke atas lagi, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Naruto masih tidak menghiraukannya. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

TES!

Kali ini tetesan darah tersebut menetes di jari telunjuk Naruto. Naruto mulai kesal. Naruto menatap langt-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih.

TES!

Belum ada 20 detik Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar, setetes darah kembali menetes dan jatuh di dahinya. Naruto membersihkan darah yang menetes di dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanan.

TES!

Tetesan darah kali ini turun dan menetes di sudut bibirnya. Belum sempat Naruto membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya…

TES!

Entah kenata, suara tetesan darah ke-6 yang menetes ke sudut matanya terdengar sangat keras di telinganya. Naruto merasa kepalanya pusing. Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya menjadi tak teratur. Pandangannya menjadi tidak jelas. Keringgat dingin membasahi dahinya.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat bayangan manusia berambut oranye kemerahan. Mata sosok tersebut sama dengan warna rambutnya. Naruto terjatuh dari kursi karena kaget. Jendela di depan meja belajar itu terbuka lebar dan angin dingin berhembus kencang. Naruto berkeringat saat sosok tadi berdiri di depannya. Naruto ingin lari dan berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke, tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Siapa… kamu?" tanya Naruto takut. Sosok tadi menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Aku kemari untuk melenyapkanmu,"

"Me-melenyapkanku? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"666," gumam sosok tadi dengan nada pelan. Naruto merasa takut. Angin dingin bertiup semakin keras, menerbangkan kertas-kertas ulangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tertata rapi tadi.

"Aku akan membawamu," ujar sosok tadi. Tangan pucatnya yang dingin meraih tangan Naruto, "Ikutlah denganku, tempatmu bukan di sini lagi,"

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Begitu? Ternyata sudah waktunya,"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya ringan. Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Sempat Naruto melihat seingaian sosok tadi. Udara dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang terletak di meja belajar. Naruto tersenyum, "Meski aku tak ada lagi, aku akan ada di hatimu, Sasuke,"

Angin dingin berhembus lagi, menerbangkan kertas-kertas ulangan bernoda darah. Jendela kamar tertutup. Kertas-kertas jatuh tergeletak di lantai yang penuh cairan merah.

Sasuke... 

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan… kehilangan? Sasuke membuka pintu kamar. Mata onyx Sasuke membulat, melihat cairan merah mengotori lantai kamar. Kertas-kertas berserakan. Sasuke menyentuh cairan merah tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar, ini darah. Sasuke melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang berhenti tepat jam 6 lewat 6 menit, 6 detik.

"Naruto, kau dimana?" teriak Sasuke cemas. Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke berjalan melewati cairan merah tadi, tangannya meraih sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di meja.

_Lenyap menuju neraka…. _

Keringat dingin turun membasahi dahinya saat membaca tulisan darah di kertas yang tergeletak di meja tadi, lebih tepatnya, itu kertas ulangan Naruto yang bernilai 6, 66. Angka 6, 66 tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah darah saat Sasuke meletakkannya kembali.

"NARUTO! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. Tak terasa, setetes air mata turun membasah pipi Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau menangis, Naruto tetap tak akan kembali,"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Seseorang yang memiliki bekas jahitan di pipi kirinya duduk di ambang jendela. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, "Si-siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Dimana Naruto?"

"Aku Yagura. Naruto tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, bukankah kau tau?" ujar orang itu.

"Tau tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Angka 666 membuat seseorang menghilang, kau tau itu dan itu terjadi pada temanmu, Naruto," jawab Yagura dengan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya lagi, angin dingin berhembus kencang. Sosok berambut oranye kemerahan dan bermata sama dengan rambutnya muncul di belakang Yagura.

"Yagura, aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar," ujar sosok tersebut.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Yagura. Sebelum menyusul sosok tadi untuk pergi, Yagura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau jadi saksi,"

"Apa? Hei, tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di situ? Ini lantai 2!" Sasuke menghampiri jendela dan melihat ke luar. Tak ada seorangpun. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai yang penuh darah, darah Naruto yang dilenyapkan.

"BRENGSEK!"

Atap asrama... 

"Hei, hei!" Yagura memanggil sosok di depannya. Sosok tadi menoleh, "Apa?"

"Berikutnya siapa?" tanya Yagura. Sosok tersebut diam. Angn malam berhembus kembali, menerbangkan daun-daun pohon. Awan hitam menutupi cahaya bulaan purnama. Setelah diam beberapa saat, sosok tadi berkata, "Kita lihat saja nanti,"

"Bukan pemuda tadi, 'kan?" tanya Yagura lagi.

"Hn," jawab sosok tadi.

"Darah, sesuatu yang sangat menarik," Yagura menatap telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ya, kita tak perlu tubuh manusia, tubuh penuh noda. Yang kita perlukan hanya darah, tubuh manusia lebih tepat berada di neraka," ujar sosok tadi dengan tegas. Yagura tersenyum, "Kau benar,"

"Ayo, pergi!" Sosok tadi turun dari atap asrama. Yagura menyusul turun.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau berbicara panjang lebar, Kyuubi-sama,"

"….,"

* * *

**The First Victim, Naruto Uzumaki Has Disappeared… **

**Go To Hell… **

**End Triple Six Chap. 1

* * *

**

Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh…. *bengong di depan layar laptop*

Pasti ada typo banyak, ya? Ganggu banget, ya? Pendek, ya? Ceritanya garing, ya? Ceritanya umum, ya? Jelek, ya? Ancur, ya? Nggak menarik, ya? Ngaco banget ceritanya, ya? Kejam, ya? Nggak serem, ya? Terlalu aneh, ya? Monoton, ya? (Readers: "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!")

Hehe… ada Kyuubi… KP-senpai, saia niru, nih! Pukul saia pake tabung elpiji, dong! *nyodorin tabung elpiji 12 kilo*

Aku bingung soal Yagura... tapi, ya, sudahlah! Yang dulu, biarkanlah berlalu (halah!)

Huuuuum…. Korban berikutnya… *diem* …nggak jadi, deh! *disogok pake bambu*

Maaf, ya, kalo ada typo, coz saia males nge-edit! Terlalu merepotkan! Bener, nggak? (Shikamaru: "Betul, betul, betul!") Terus, kalo ada fict yang mirip sama fict ini, kasih tau, ya? Nanti langsung saia hapus.

Yasudahlah, saia cuma minta… FLAME BILA ADA TYPO(S), CERITA SAIA JELEK, MONOTON, GAJE, CERITANYA NGACO, DE EL EL! Hosh, hosh, hosh… sa-saia tunggu flame/review kalian semua! (kalo berminat ngasih. Kalo nggak, juga nggak apa-apa. Makasih udah nyempetin baca fict gagal kedua saia)

**SEE YOU! BYE! **


	2. Deidara

Ye-ha! Triple Six udah chapet 2! Yang udah review, makasih, yaaa! Wah, masih ada yang nggak rela Naruto mati, ya? Hum, mungkin di chap ini sedikit melepas kerinduan pada Naruto (Jiaah! Nyontek di mana tuh kata-kata?).

Waw, di chap ini kan muncul sedikit bahasa bunga! Waktu lagi nyari 'seuatu-yang-selalu-dicari-Fujoshi', aku nemuin sesuatu yang menarik buatku yaitu bahasa bunga atau floriography.

Di chap ini baru samar-samar, tapi kalo 'seseorang-yang-paling-tau-bunga' jadi korbannya, pasti bahasa bunga dijelasin dengan detail. Nggak tau juga, sih, itu orang mau dijadiin korban apa nggak *dihajar rame-rame karena nggak jelas*

* * *

Huuph! Ayo balas review! Sasuke, bantuin, dong! Loe 'kan pinter!

Sasuke: "Hh, author nggak berbakat,"

Author: "Yak, yak! Pertama dari NaruEls! Wahaha! Lama tak jumpa! Yap, kayak gitu ceritanya, satu chap, satu korban. Yagura? Sas, mulai jelasin!"

Sasuke: "Cih! Yagura itu jinchuriki Sanbi. Untuk selengkapnya, ada di bawah ini"

**Ichibi=Sabaku no Gaara**

**Nibi=Yugito Nii **

**Sanbi=Yagura **

**Yonbi=Roushi **

**Gobi=Han**

**Rokubi=Utakata **

**Nanabi=Fuu**

**Hachibi=Kller Bee**

**Kyuubi=Uzumaki Naruto **

Author: "Itu yang kudapat di internet,"

Sasuke: "Katanya ada typo(s),"

Author: "Haa? Masa'? Hm, kayaknya typo(s) kembali bertebaran di chap ini,"

Sasuke: "Jangan ngulang kesalahan, bego!" *nginjek author*

Author: "Saskay tega~,"

Sasuke: "Berikutnya, . Ng, iya, aku sedikit Yaoi di sini,"

Author: "Lalu, Aozora17. Yay, salam kenal! Yup, Triple Six/666. Iya, Naruto kasian, ya,"

Sasuke: "Kalo kasian, kenapa dapet angka kutukan!" *ngasah golok buat bunuh Author*

Author: "Berisik, ah! Lanjut! Namikaze RyuuKitsune¸waa, Ri review! Masa', sih, fict abal ini bikin penasaran? Ng, Naruto muncul di sini dalam wujud lain,"

Sasuke: "Oh, ada pedukungku, Safira Love SasuNaru! Heh, Author terkutuk, hidupin aja lagi Naruto! Kalo nggak, gue nggak akan bantuin elo buat bales review lagi!"

Author: "Iya, iya. Tapi aku nggak bisa ngidupin orang, liat aja sendiri nanti!"

Sasuke: "Cih, yowislah! Berikutnya, Akayuki Kaguya-chan,"

Author: "Waa, tenang aja, nggak telat, kok! Iya, ini multichap. Hoo, SasuNaru-nya dikit, ya? Silakan nunggu fict-ku yang "Love Game"! Ada lemonnya, kok! Hohohoho!" *ketawa mesum*

Sasuke: "Dasar mesum! Lebih mesum dari Itachi sama gue!"

Author: "Ceo! Aku akan publish rated M secepatnya!"

Sasuke: "Jangan promosi dadakan! Nih, terakhir, Meyra Uzumaki,"

Author: "Nggak telat, kok! Nggak telat! Wah, kompak, ya? Hehe, kalo teliti, pasti tau siapa korban berikutnya,"

Sasuke: "Udah selesai! Gue mau pulang!"

Author: "Oke! Besok-besok, bantuin gue lagi, ya?"

Sasuke: "Nggak!"

* * *

Nahahaha! Nih, saia bagiin kantong muntah!

**Disclaimer: **Nggak usah ditanya, Naruto punya… *ngeliat kertas* Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Horror/Mystery

**Rating: **T apa bukan, siiih? Bingung…

**Victim 2. Deidara **

**Don't Like, Don't Read! **

**Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**

Gedung-entah-ada di-mana… 

"Yagura! Kau ke luar sembarangan lagi! Kau dilarang ke luar oleh ketua, 'kan!" bentak seorang perempuan berambut panjang diikat ke belakang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Yagura hanya diam.

"Jangan berisik! Kalian berdua akan dihukum ketua kalau ribut," ujar pemuda yang memakai kimono dan sedang meniup gelembung (kayak anak kecil aja, main begituan). Rambut hitamnya menutupi mata kirinya.

"Hei, Utakata! Gelembung-mu itu mengganggu, tau!" kata seorang kakek-kakek berambut dan berjenggot merah.

"Berisik! Dasar kakek-kakek!" balas pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Utakata.

"Hei, kau mengejekku!" bentak kakek-kakek tadi.

"Memangnya kau merasa begitu? Kalau tidak, kenapa marah?" tanya Utakata dengan ringan.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian membuatku muak!" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat pucat dengan setengah membentak. Semua yang merasa ribut, langsung terdiam dan kembali melakukan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri.

"Ng, Shukaku! Kau lihat ketua?" tanya Yagura. Pemuda berambut coklat pucat tadi menoleh ke arah Yagura. "Entahlah, tadi ke luar,"

"Bukankah kalian berdua selalu bersama? Seharusnya kau tau di mana ketua, dasar bodoh!" ujar perempuan berambut panjang yang diikat belakang dengan nada mengejek.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke luar mencari ketua. Yugito, awasi semuanya, terutama Killer Bee yang berisik. Jangan sampai ada yang ke luar tanpa perintah!" perintah pemuda berambut coklat pucat tadi sambil menunjuk perempuan yang tadi berniat mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, everything is ok!" kata perempuan tadi yang dipanggil Yugito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Jadi, kau mau kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ya, aku akan ke sana besok, un. Kau ada waktu, un?" tanya orang yang menelepon Sasuke.

"Ng, jam 6 sampa jam 7 malam aku ada di kamar asrama, jam 7 nanti aku ada perlu dengan Itachi," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang besok jam 6, un. Pastikan kau ada di asrama, aku akan mengambil barang-barang Naruto, lalu memberitahu Otou-san, un," jelas orang di seberang sana. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah," Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menutup telepon. Yang tadi meneleponnya adalah Deidara, kakak Naruto. Deidara kelas 2 SMA, sama seperti Itachi. Bedanya, Deidara bersekolah di Iwa Gakuen.

Sasuke menatap ke arah foto yang terletak di atas meja belajar, foto dirinya dan Naruto, yang beberapa hari yang lalu menhilang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Perasaan tak percaya masih tersisa di hatinya. Perasaan penasaran tentang 2 pemuda yang ditemuinya di malam saat Naruto menghilang. Kalau tidak salah, nama salah satu dari mereka itu… Yagura?

"Argh, sialan!" Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Bayangan pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dan pemuda bernama Yagura yang terbayang-bayang di kepalanya membuatnya penasaran.

'Siapa mereka?' batin Sasuke. Matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap sang pengetuk pintu.

"Ini belum jam 7 malam, Itachi," kata Sasuke saat melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Ha? Siapa yang kemari buat ngurusin urusan itu? Aku cuma mau tanya, Deidara tadi meneleponmu dan berencana datang ke sini untuk mengambil barang-barang Naruto, 'kan?" tanya Itachi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Belum disuruh masuk, udah masuk aja,' Sasuke sweatdrop. Sasuke menghampiri Itachi. "Lalu, urusanmu apa?"

"Batal acara nanti malam," jawab Itachi. Sasuke mangap. "Hah? Batal? Kau bilang, hari ini kau tidak ada tugas sekolah dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sekarang dibatalkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe, maaf, ya, Sasuke! Aku mau ketemu Deidara dulu!" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Itachi, kau masih normal, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Khe… berisik! Aku masih normal, tau!" Sasuke merapikan rambutnya. Itachi berkata lagi. "Naruto… hilang, ya? Kau sudah memberitahu orang umum?"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak satu kali. Itachi menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sendu. Itachi menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, relakan Naruto pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah tenang! Naruto… di neraka!" Sasuke membentak Itachi.

"Tenanglah, masih ada waktu 39 hari. Roh Naruto masih ada di dunia ini. Roh orang yang meninggal akan menuju dunia sana setelah berada di dunia ini selama 40 hari dengan wujud roh," jelas Itachi panjang-lebar.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau mandi! Tolong kunci pintu kamar!" kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Atap sebuah gedung di seberang asrama Konoha Gakuen… 

"Di sini rupanya,"

Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang sedang memandang jendela kamar Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Sudah tau siapa berikutnya?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat pucat yang tadi bicara.

"…ya," jawab pemuda yang ditanya. "Siapa yang mengawasi?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut.

"Kusuruh Yugito yang mengawasi mereka semua, walau aku kurang yakin untuk menyuruhnya mnngawasi," jawab pemuda berambut coklat pucat tadi sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda di depannya.

"Lain kali, suruh saja Han untuk mengawasi," ujar si pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Han pergi entah kemana. Sebelumnya, dia ke luar bersama Yagura kemarin malam, tapi sekarang dia pergi lagi," jelas pumada berambut coklat pucat tadi panjang lebar.

"Cari dia sekarang! Aku tidak pernah memerintahkan kalian berkeliaran di dunia yang membosankan ini," perintah pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dengan setengah membentak. Matanya yang mrip dengan mata rubah memandang tajam.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Han. Aku akan menemukannya dengan cepat," pamit si pemuda berambut coklat pucat.

"…kupercayakan padamu, Shukaku,"

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi-sama,"

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau sudah memberitau polisi tentang hilangnya Naruto?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke ke luar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menggeleng. "Belum. Lebih baik tidak diceritakan siapa-siapa saja,"

"Kenapa? Mungkin saja Naruto… dibunuh seseorang, lalu tubuhnya dibuang sementara darahnya dibiarkan disini," kata Itachi. Sasuke terdiam. Dia belum memberitau Itachi soal angka 666 yang menjadi penyebab hilangnya Naruto. Sasuke tidak mau mempercayainya, maka ia berpikir dengan logikanya, bukan dengan mitos-mitos dan legenda dulu.

"Itu artinya, TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara)-nya di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah duduk di samping Itachi.

"Ng, iya… mungkin," jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, pembunuhan terjadi saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pelaku masuk, lalu membunuh Naruto dan menyeret Naruto ke luar kamar. Pertanyaannya, berapa waktu yang diperlukan si pelaku untuk menyelinap, lalu membunuh Naruto? Apa si pelaku punya waktu untuk mematikan jam? Mana bukti kalau pelaku itu menyeret Naruto ke luar?" Sasuke bicara tegas. Itachi berpkir. "Ng, aku nggak tau,"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Waktu yang diperlukan pelaku tidak akan cukup. Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar, kalau dibuka paksa atau didobrak, itu butuh waktu. Kalau didobrak, Naruto pasti langsung membuka pintu. Kunci kamar ini dipegang olehku, sementara kunci duplikat dipegang Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah memberitau seorangpun tentang kunci duplkat. Kalau diberitau, paling-paling Naruto memberitau kucing," jelas Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kalau misalnya pelaku berhasil membunuh Naruto, lalu bermaksud menyeret Naruto ke luar, pasti ada bekas menyeret seseorang, tapi darah di lantai tidak ada bekas menyeret," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Tunggu dulu! Mungkin saja pelaku membuang Naruto lewat jendela!" kata Itachi seraya menunjuk jendela kamar.

"Tidak mungkin dibuang lewat jendela. Dibawah banyak orang, pasti akan heboh kalau tiba-tiba ada mayat yang jatuh dari atas. Kalau benar dibuang, di jendela pasti ada bekas darah yang menetes dari tubuh Naruto," jelas Sasuke dan embuat Itachi sedikit puyeng kepalanya.

"Kalau benar menyeret Naruto tanpa meninggalkan tanda-tanda, untuk apa dia mematikan jam? Itu hanya membuat pelaku tertangkap olehku karena dia membuang waktunya untuk kabur," Sasuke terus menjelaskan dan membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya untuk berpikir keras.

"Dan lagi… pemuda itu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi saat merasa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Itachi yang terlihat bingung.

"Kok, rasanya tadi fict ini jadi kayak Detective Conan, ya?" kata Itachi sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Hah, masa'? Eh, iya juga, ya," Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Eh, aku kembali ke kamarku, ya!" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Itachi juga tinggal di asrama, kamar 108 di lantai 3. Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, makasih atas pembatalannya,"

"Jangan sedih begitu, Sasuke! Lain waktu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke lagi sampai berantakan.

"Gheh, harus dirapikan lagi, deh!" Sasuke merapikan rambutnya. Itachi nyengir, lalu jalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar Baka Aniki!" gumam Sasuke, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Gedung-entah-ada-di-mana… 

"Han, kemana saja kau?" tanya Yugito.

"Hanya berputar-putar di dunia aneh ini," jawab pria yang dipanggil Han.

"Heh, Shukaku mencarimu, tau! Kau jangan ke luar sembarangan tanpa perintah dari ketua!" Yagura melempar sesuatu ke arah Han.

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau tidak begitu? Dasar pendek!" Han melempar sandal ke arah Yagura. Yagura menghindar. "Aku nggak pendek! Kamu yang terlalu tinggi, dasar tiang lampu!"

"Kau akan dihukum ketua karena ke luar sembarangan!" bentak Han.

"Kau juga akan dihukum, tiang lampu jalanan!" Yagura balas membentak.

"Aku bukan tiang lampu, dasar cebol!" (Han)

"Aku nggak cebol, tiang listrik!" (Yagura)

"BERISIK!"

Han dan Yagura berhenti bertengkar, lalu menoleh ke arah seorang perempuan bernama Fuu yang tadi sempat memukul dinding sampai hancur. Fuu men-death glare kedua orang yang tadi sempat bertengkar. "Kalian… mau kubunuh, lalu kumakan?"

Han dan Yagura menelan ludah takut. Jangan sampai si Fuu mengamuk. Terakhir mengamuk, Yagura patah tulang, Han pendarahan hebat dan Utakata hampir mati tenggelam.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ada di dekatku! Tapi, jangan ke luar sembarangan! Nanti aku yang kena marah ketua, tau!" bentak Fuu. Han dan Yagura langsung lari menjauh, takut dihajar sama Fuu.

"Hei, Killer Bee! Roushi mana?" tanya Yagura pada seorang laki-laki gede banget yang daritadi nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas (nyanyi rap).

"Hey, I tidak tau di mana si kakek-kakek itu! Carlah sendiri, yo!" jawab mahkluk gede dengan sedikit nada nge-rap di jawabannya.

"Berhentilah nge-rap nggak jelas begitu, Killer Bee! Telingaku sakit!" ucap Han seraya menutup telinganya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kalian berdua kalau bertengkar juga berisik. " balas Killer Bee.

"Si kakek-kakek itu ke luar, ya? Sehari tanpa ada yang ke luar pasti nggak mungkin," Yagura menghela nafas.

"Cari saja, deh! Nanti ketua marah-marah. Cebol, ayo berangkat mencari si kakek-kakek itu!" Han bersiap-sap pergi.

"Aye, aye, tiang listrik!" (Yagura)

"Hei, aku tidak terima dipanggl begitu!" (Han)

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu mengunci pintu. Sasuke menghampiri meja belajar dan meraih foto dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Hembusan angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke meletakkan kembali foto tadi di meja belajar dan berjalan menuju jendela. Langit sore yang berwarna oranye kemerahan mengingatkan Sasuke tentang pemuda bermata rubah yang dilihatnya di malam saat Naruto menghilang.

"Padahal aku… masih ingin bertengkar denganmu, Naruto…!" gumam Sasuke lirih. Sasuke tersentak melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di atap gedung di seberang asrama. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang berdiiri di situ! Lagipula, siluet itu…!

"Tunggu, kau!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Sosok tadi menoleh sekilas. Saat Sasuke berkedip sekali, sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Sasuke menelan ludah. Bagaimana mungkin…!

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar handphone-nya bordering. Sasuke mendengus, lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf, un!"

Sasuke menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya karena sang penelepon (Deidara) berteriak tiba-tiba dan membuat telinganya berdengung. Setelah tenang, Sasuke mendekatkan handphone-nya ke telinga, lalu bicara. "A-ada apa?"

"Ah, itu, besok aku tidak jadi datang ke asrama-mu!"

"Hah, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku diajak pergi sama Itachi, un,"

Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Ternyata benar dugaanku, mereka berdua yaoi-an,' batin Sasuke. "Diajak kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng, aku nggak tau, un,"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah,"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Sasuke, un! Tadi Itachi ke tempatku (hotel) dan ada barangnya yang tertingga, unl!"

"Hm, barang apa?" tanya Sasuke nggak niat. Sasuke tau banget Itachi yang suka meninggalkan barang di mana-mana. Kadang-kadang Sasuke kesal karena dia-lah yang harus mengambil barang yang tertinggal itu, merepotkan.

"Handphone-nya tertinggal, un,"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Pantas saja dia menelepon Itachi terus, tapi nggak diangkat-angkat. Ternyata tertinggal. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Hotel sebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

"Hotel di sebelah pemandian air panas, un. Lantai 6, kamarnya nomor 156. Kau paham, 'kan, un?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang," Sasuke menutup pembicaraan. Diraihnya jaket yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Setelah yakin kalau pintu kamarnya benar-benar tekunci, Sasuke turun ke lantai 1.

Gedung-entah-ada-di-mana… 

"Dimana Yagura, Han dan Roushi?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata rubah pada seluruh makhluk hidup di situ.

"Yagura dan Han ke luar mencari Roushi. Ketua, Shukaku menyusulmu, 'kan?" Fuu melirik pemuda tadi.

"Ya," jawab pemuda tadi dengan singkat. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan 3 makhluk yang sedang berbisik-bisik-ria.

"Ketua, tuh, pendiam, ya? Aku ingin dengar ketua bicara panjang," kata Fuu.

"Memang sudah dasarnya dia pendiam. Mau gimana lagi?" balas Yugito.

"Yo, kalau gitu, dengarkan I saja!" Killer Bee nge-rap dan membuat Yugito dan Fuu sweatdrop melihat kelakuan si kucing garong *plak!* Eh, maaf! Maksudnya, kelakuan si raksasa buruk rupa ini.

"Aku paling nggak mau mendengarkanmu, dasar jelek!" ujar Fuu ketus.

"Pendapatmu sama denganku," ucap Yugito.

"Lagipula, ketua lebih keren daripada kamu, Killer Bee!" kata Fuu lagi.

"Sama," Yugito mengangkat tangannya.

"You-you semua benar-benar menyebalkan! Ukh, I hate you-you semua!" Killer Bee nangis-nangis lebay. Fuu dan Yugito hanya sweatdrop.

"Hei, kalian!"

Fuu, Yugito dan Killer Bee menoleh ke arah pemuda berabut coklat pucat. Fuu, Yugito dan Killer Bee menunjuk diri sendiri, tanda bertanya 'kami?'. Pemuda tadi mengangguk. "Ya, kalian,"

"Ada apa, Shukaku?" tanya Fuu.

"Ketua sudah ke sini?" pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil Shukaku balik bertanya.

"Ya, barusan. Ada di dalam," jawab Yugito seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tertutup pintu. Shukaku menoleh ke sana-ke mari. "Mana Yagura, Han dan Roushi?" tanyanya.

"Ke luar," jawab Fuu singkat.

"Apa tidak ada yang menanyakan aku seharian ini?"

Shukaku melirik dan Fuu, Yugito dan Killer Bee menoleh ke sudut ruangan. Terlihat Utakata mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh. "Kalian… tak peduli padaku, ya?" geramnya seraya men-death glare Fuu, Yugito dan Killer Bee.

"Kau ini manusia tanpa bayangan, Utakata. Ada atau pun nggaak ada, kita nggak akan menyadari kamu," ujar Yugto disertai anggukan dari Fuu dan Killer Bee.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini," Utakata bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Heh, bodoh! Kau akan dimarahi ketua kalau kau ke luar sembarangan seperti Yagura, Han dan Roushi," peringat Fuu.

"Tak apa, biarkan dia pergi," ucap Shukaku.

"Eh?" Yugito menoleh ke arah Shukaku. "Akan ku sampaikan pada Kyuubi nanti, pergilah," ucap Shukaku lagi, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Yugito.

"Kau di situ?" tanya Utakata pada sesosok makhluk saat tiba di luar gedung.

"Ya, aku di sini," jawab sosok yang berdiri di belakang Utakata. Utakata melirik makhluk tersebut. Terlihat pucat. "Baiklah, ayo," ajak Utakata.

Kamar asrama no. 66…. 

Sepi. Hanya terdengar jam yang memecah kesunyian asrama kamar Sasuke. Lampu kamar masih menyala. Sasuke lupa mematikannya keran terburu-buru.

Tiba-tiba, jendela kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat terbuka. Sesosok bayangan masuk ke dalam kamar, diikuti sosok yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Masih 39 hari lagi, kau mau apa lagi di dunia ini? Kau punya sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan saat kau hidup?" tanya sosok yang berjalan di belakang lawan bicaranya.

"Aku belum bilang sesuatu sama Sasuke," jawab sosok yang terlihat… tembus pandang?

"Mau bilang apa?" tanya sosok berambut hitam yang mengikuti sosok yang terlihat tembus pandang tadi sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, walau ku tau dia takkan mendengarnya," jawab sosok itu lagi.

"Kalau kau tau dia takkan bisa mendengarmu, bagaimana kau mengatakannya?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam tadi lagi dan lagi.

"Dengan ini, dia pasti mengerti," Sosok tembus pandang tadi meletakkan setangkai mawar putih di depan sebuah foto di meja belajar.

"Waktunya kembali, aku akan bilang pada ketua kalau kau akan ada di tempat kami sebentar. Ayo, Naruto," Sosok berambut hitam tadi melompat ke luar jendela, disusul oleh sosok yang tadi dipanggil Naruto.

"…ya,"

Setelah kedua sosok tadi ke luar melalui jendela, jendela kembali tertutup. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti kamar Sasuke. Hanya suara jam yang memecah kesunyian.

Hotel, kamar no. 156… 

"Ini handphone-nya, un," Deidara menyerahkan handphone Itachi yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Sasuke menerimanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Eh, kamu beli bunga?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat 3 tangkai bunga daffodil berwarna kuning yang ada di dalam vas berwarna kuning cerah.

"Ah, iya. Tadi aku lewat di depan tokok bunga Yamanaka, un. Karena tertarik dengan bunga ini, makanya aku beli, un," jawab Deidara.

"…bunganya memang menarik, seperti ada terompet kecil di tengahnya dan dikelilingi 6 kelopak bunganya," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, makanya aku tertarik untuk membelinya, un," kata Deidara.

"Hm, begitu," Sasuke hanya berkata demikian. "Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus kembali ke asrama! Deidara, aku permisi dulu, ya!" Sasuke berlari ke pintu ke luar.

"Ah, iya, un! Hati-hati di jalan, ya, un!"

Gedung-entah-ada-di-mana… 

"Kenapa kau membawa roh penasaran, Utakata?" tanya Yagura yang sudah kembali.

"Hanya sebentar, dia yang memaksa," jawab Utakata seraya menunjuk roh Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya menggunakan jempol.

"Terlalu merepotkan, usir saja!" kata Han dengan dingin.

"Eh, jangan! Kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip ketua, beda di rambut, goresan di pipi dan matanya," seru Fuu sambil mengamati Naruto.

"Itu namanya beda, bukan mirip! Dasar bodoh!" ejak Yagura.

"Mirip dengan ketua, tau! Lihat saja!" Fuu menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa denganku?"

8 makhluk hidup dan 1 roh penasaran menoleh ke arah pintu sebuah ruangan yang terbuka. Terlihat pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dengan mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya berdiri di sana.

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama! Utakata membawa roh penasaran ke mari sembarangan!" lapor Fuu dan Yagura.

Sosok berambut oranye kemerahan yang tadi dipanggil Kyuubi melirik Naruto. Naruto tersadar sesuatu. "Ka-kau…!"

"Yang membawa tubuhmu ke neraka!" lanjut Yagura seraya menunjuk wajah Naruto yang semakin pucat (jadi roh aja keliatannya udah pucat. Kalo pucat lagi, ya, makin pucat) .

"Kau yang waktu itu, 'kan?" Naruto mundur ke belakang.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu, silakan saja," jawab Kyuubi acuh tak acuh. Matanya memandang Utakata. "Apa maksudmu membawa dia ke mari?"

"Dia memaksa," jawab Utakata singkat.

"Eh, Kyuubi-sama mengizinkan roh penasaran ini tinggal sementara di sini, tidak?" tanya Fuu.

"Boleh saja, asal tidak merepotkanku," jawab Kyuubi, lalu berjalan ke luar.

"Kyuubi-sama, boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Fuu bersemangat. Kyuubi melirik Fuu. "Tidak, aku tidak butuh kau untuk menemaniku,"

"Cih, yasudahlah! Yugito, ayo main kartu," ajak Fuu.

"Lakukan hal yang bermanfaat sedikit, dong!" (Han)

"Berisik!" (Fuu)

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan kembali menguncinya. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mata onyx-nya melirik sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya dalam kamar. Diraihnya benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah setangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Milik siapa ini? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke. sasuke menemukan secarik kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari foto di meja belajar. Diraih dan dibacanya isi kertas tersebut.

_Sasuke… _

_Aku akan terus ada di hatimu, jadi ingatlah aku… _

_Walau hanya sekejap... _

_~ Naruto~ _

Sasuke tertegun membaca kalimat akhir dari isi kertas tersebut. Naruto? Di situ tertulis Naruto? Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tapi di situ tetap tertulis nama Naruto. Ini bukan ilusi atau mimpi. Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku akan ingat kamu terus, Naruto,"

Sasuke meletakkan mawar putih tadi di depan foto dirinya dan Naruto. senyuman masih menghiasi wajah Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihatmu, Naruto… di dalam hatiku,"

Sasuke diam. Disentuhnya foto yang selalu dipandanginya sejak Naruto menghilang. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti pikirannya. 'Kalau saja aku…,'

Sasuke merasa matanya berat. Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya lagi. diliriknya jam dinding. Jam 10 malam. Untung ini liburan musim dingin. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur saja, walau otaknya masih menampilkan 2 orang yang ditemuinya di malam Naruto pergi untuk selamanya.

Pagi hari, kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Ugh…!" Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya. Udara dingin membuat Sasuke harus bangun lebih awal. Saat membuka matanya dan menoleh ke telapak tangan kanannya, Sasuke tertegun. Di telapak tangannya ada kelopak bunga, tepatnya bunga mawar putih. Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke arah foto.

"Tidak ada," gumam Sasuke saat melihat benda yang dicarnya tidak ada. Bunga mawar putih yang kemarin ada di depan foto. Sasuke melirik tempat tidurnya, dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga mawar putih. Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Siapa yang menebar kelopak bunga saat dia tidur?

"Sejak Naruto menghilang, aku banyak melihat hal aneh! Mandi dulu, lalu ke tempat Itachi, deh!" Sasuke mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tepat saat Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi, jendela kamar terbuka, menerbangkan kelopak bunga ke luar jendela.

Kamar asrama no. 108… 

"Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi ke sini? Aku mau pergi sama Dedara," ucap Itachi saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

"Itachi, sejak Naruto hilang, aku jadi sering melihat hal-hala aneh. Contohnya tadi pagi, waktu aku bangun, aku dikelilingi kelopak bunga mawar putih yang sebelumnya kutemukan kemarin malam saat pulang dari hotel Deidara," jelas Sasuke panjang-lebar.

"Ceritamu tidak masuk akal, Sasuke," komentar Itachi. Sasuke cemberut. "Aku serius, bodoh!"

"Terserah kau, aku mau mandi," Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi.

"He? Kau belum mandi? Jorok! Sudah jam 8 pagi!" (Sasuke)

"Berisik! Udara dingin, tau!" (Itachi)

Gedung-entah-ada-di-mana… 

"Yagura, kau ke luar dengan roh penasaran itu?" tanya Utakata pada Yagura.

"Ya, dia yang meminta. Aku sebenarnya mengantuk karena ke luar jam 5 pagi, tapi…," Yagura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apaan?" tanya Utakata tidak sabar. Yagura menarik Utakata agar mendekat. "Bisa ke luar dari sini tanpa dimarahi," bisik Yagura sambil menyeringai.

"Kau…! Akan ku laporkan pada ketua!" Utakata mengancam.

"Uwaa, jangan! Kukasih permen, deh!" (Yagura)

"Aku nggak suka permen! Kau pikir, aku ini anak kecil!" (Utakata)

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, roh penasaran itu dimana?" tanya Yugito yang daritadi menonton pertunjukan Yagura vs Utakata. Yagura menoleh. "Tadi ke luar, nggak tau mau ke mana,"

"Hei, Utakata! Kau yang bertanggungjawab mengurus si roh penasaran, yo! Cari dia, hey, Utakata!" kata Killer Bee sambil nge-rap. Semua yang melihanya langsung sweatdrop. Utakata menghela nafas. "Aku ke luar dulu, tolong beritau ketua kalau aku ke luar. Hah, roh penasaran yang merepotkan,"

"Yo, hati-hatilah, hey, Utakata!" ujar Killer Bee diselingi nada rap.

"Kamu berisik, Killer Bee! Masuk ke ruangan kedap suara saja sana!" (Roushi)

"Iya, setuju! Ayo, semua! Masukin Killer Bee ke ruangan kedap suara!" (Yugito)

"Ough!" (Fuu)

"Jangan masukkan aku ke sana, baby!" (Killer Bee)

"Kau babi, bukan baby!" (Yagura)

"Aku setuju dengan si cebol," (Han)

"Hoi!" (Yagura)

Caffe… 

"Hh, membosankan," gerutu Sasuke. Udara begitu dingin, bahkan sempat turun salju. Padahal ini belum pertengahan musim dingin. Sasuke mendengus, biasanya dia ke mari bersama Naruto. Sekarang dia harus datang sendirian, tak ada yang menemani.

"Ng…!" Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Sasuke melihat Itachi berjalan bersama Deidara. Ke mana mereka, Sasuke tidak tau.

'Mereka serius Yaoi-an, ya?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke luar caffe. Sasuke berjalan tanpa tujuuan. Ke taman untuk apa? Paling-paling hanya ada salju dan cewek-cewek yang menggodanya. Berdiam di asrama? Hh, sepi dan membosankan. Ke rumah teman? Entahlah, Sasuke jarang ke rumah teman-temannya karena sebagian besar tinggal di asrama.

"Hh, mungkn selama liburan, aku berdiam di asrama saja!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah asrama.

Skip, 6 hari kemudian… 

Kamar asrama no. 66… 

"Selama 6 hari ini kamu jalan-jalan dengan Itachi terus, begitu?" tanya Sasuke saat Deidara meneleponnya.

"Iya, un. Eh, anu, barang Itachi tertinggal lagi, nih, un! Handphone-nya tertinggal lagi, un!"

"Hah, tertinggal lagi? Dasar Baka Aniki!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Eh, kamu ke mari saja, un! Aku belum bisa mengambil barang Naruto, un! Aku ada urusan lain, un!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku ke sana," Sasuke menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Oke, un! Kutunggu, un!"

Sasuke mutuskan panggilan dan memakai jaketnya. Benar-benar melelahkan punya kakak seperti Itachi. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Jam 6 kurang. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Deidara.

Hotel, kamar no. 156… 

Deidara meletakkan kembali vas berisi 3 bunga daffodil di meja. Deidara melirik jam dinding. Jam 6 lebih 5 manit. Deidara menghela nafas. 8 menit dia menunggu Sasuke, rasanya lama.

Deidara duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati 3 bunga daffodil dalam vas. Masih terlihat segar, jadi Deidara mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli lagi. Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara samar-samar dari luar hotel. Deidara merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi terlentang dan memejamkan matanya.

TES!

Deidara merasa ada setetes air yang jatuh ke telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. Diliriknya telapak tangan kanannya. Dugaan Deidara salah. Itu bukan air, tapi darah. Darah segar. Deidara menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kosong.

TES!

Darah kembali menetes di telapak tangan kanannya. Deidara bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu menatap tanganya beberapa detik, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bersih.

TES!

Deidara melirik vas bunga daffodil. Di dekat vas, ada setetes darah di sana. Deidara kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tapi tetap tak ada apa-apa. Deidara merasa kesal. Ditatapnya terus langit-langit kamarnya.

TES!

Darah menetes di pipi kanannya. Deidara membersihkan darah tadi dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Darimana asalnya darah ini, un?" gumam Deidara sambil menatap telapak tangan kanannya.

TES!

Darah menetes di salah satu bunga daffodil. Mata Deidara membulat, melihat bunga daffodil yang kena tetesan darah langsung berubah warnanya menjadi merah. Deidara berjalan menuju vas bunga, ingin memastikan kalau pandangannya tidak salah. Baru selangkah Deidara berjalan…

TES!

Setetes darah kembali menetes. Kali ini menetes di dahi Deidara. Deidara merasa pandangannya mengabur. Kedua tangannya memegang kepala yang terasa berputar-putar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kakinya terasa lemas. Deidara terjatuh, masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"A-aku kenapa… un?" gumam Deidara lemah.

Jendela kamar Deidara terbuka, bersamaan dengan vas bunga daffodil yang pecah tanpa sebab. Deidara menatap sosok yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Sosok tadi berdiri di depan Deidara yang tak sanggup berdiri.

"Si-siapa kau, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku kemari untuk membawamu ke neraka," jawab sosok tadi.

"Apa alasanmu… un?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"666," jawab sosok tadi dengan singkat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu,un! Aku nggak tau kalau aku mendapat angka 666!" ujar Deidara dengan setengah membentak. Sosok tadi jongkok di depan Deidara dan meremas rambut pirang Deidara. "Kau bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Kalau kamu nggak menjelaskan padaku, mana mungkin aku mengerti, un!" balas Deidara.

"156, 1 dan 5 hasilnya 6, 156 jadi 66," jelas sosok tadi.

"Bukannya itu kurang? Kau-lah yang bodoh!" kata Deidara.

"…dan kau ada di lantai 6," lanjut sosok tadi dan membuat jantung Deidara terasa berhenti. Deudara tak menduga hidupnya akan berakhir hanya dengan angka 666. Sosok tadi melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Deidara, lalu meraih tangan Deidara.

"Jam 6 lebih 6 menit, 6 detik, waktunya pergi," ujar sosok tadi, lalu menarik tangan Deidara.

"Tu-tunggu du-!"

Sasuke… 

DEG!

Sasuke merasa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa sebab. Perasaan aneh ini, sama seperti saat Naruto. Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal. Perasaannya seperti mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Deidara.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kamar Deidara saat lift sampai di lantai 6. Sasuke mengetuk pntu kamar no. 156. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mengetuk lagi, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menoleh ke kiri-ke kanan. Tak ada orang. Sepertinya memang tak banyak yang ada di lantai 6. Sasuke meraih kenop pntu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Sasuke membukanya perlahan.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak. Pemandangan yang sama saat Naruto menghilang. Darah menggenang di ruangan itu. 3 bunga daffodil berwarna merah darah berada di tengah-tengah genang darah tersebut. Dengan gemetar, Sasuke berjalan medekati genangan darah tersebut dan meraih setangkai bunga daffodil.

"Ke… napa?" gumam Sasuke, tangannya menggenggam erat tangkai bunga daffodil. Air mata turun mebasahi ppinya.

"Kenapa… harus menghilang…? Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa harus Deidara? Kenapa bukan aku saja!" teriak Sasuke. Bunga daffodil yang digenggamnya mulai layu. 2 bunga daffodil yang tergeletak di lantai, warnanya mulai memudar, lalu layu perlahan.

Angin dingin masuk melalui jendela yang masih terbuka lebar. Sasuke tak menghiraukan dinginnya angin yang seakan membuatnya membeku. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanya rasa bersalah, kesedihan dan kebencian. Bersalah karena tak bisa melindungi Naruto dan Deidara, sedih karena kehilangan orang yang dekat dengannya dan rasa benci terhadap sosok berambut oranye kemerahan yang melenyapkan Naruto dan Deidara dengan alasan mendapatkan angka 666.

"SIAL! KETERLALUAN!" geram Sasuke.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela seraya mengusap air matanya. "Kau… lagi…!"

"Gagal melindungi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tentu saja begitu. Adiknya saja tak bisa kau lindungi, bagaimana dengan kakaknya?" ejek Yagura sambil mejulurkan lidahnya.

"Berisik! Kembalikan Naruto dan Deidara!" bentak Sasuke. Yagura melipat tangan di depan dada. "Bagaimana, ya? Naruto masih ada di dunia ini, kok! kalau Deidara sudah nggak ada,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda!" ujar Sasuke.

"Memang benar, kok! Naruto masih punya urusan di dunia ini, kalau Deidara nggak punya urusan lagi. Jadi…" Yagura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…untuk apa kalian melenyapkan orang-orang yang mendaat angka 666?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Yagura diam. Udara dingin berhembus dan ada sedikit salju yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yagura menghela nafas. "Untuk melepaskan kutukan,"

"Kukatakan 'jangan bercanda' untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yagura.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius," balas Yagura.

"Anak kecil memang selalu berbohong, aku tidak akan percaya padamu!" ucap Sasuke. Yagura berkata lagi. "Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa angka 666 adalah angka kutukan dan dapat melenyapkan seseorang?"

"Aku tidak ingin memercayai hal konyol seperti itu," Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas.

"Angka 666 itu angka yang-,"

"Yagura!"

Yagura menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda yang berbeda yang ia lihat malam itu. Yang ini berambut coklat pucat dan matanya mirip mata tanuki (Tanuki: Anjing rakun atau _raccoon-dog_ dalam bahasa Inggris, binatang asli Jepang dan beberapa daerah di sekitarnya).

'Berbeda dari pemuda yang waktu itu. Apa dia temannya?' batin Sasuke.

"Ah, Shu-Shukaku! A-aku cuma berjalan-jalan saja, kok! Ja-jangan laporkan pada ketua, ya?" mohon Yagura sambil nyengir.

"Cepat pergi! Kau hampir membocorkan _itu_!" Pemuda tadi terjun ke bawah dan disusul Yagura. Sasuke terkejut dan berlari mendekati jendela. "Hei! Kalian terjun dari lantai en-!"

Sasuke tertegun. Tak ada yang berubah di bawah sana. Hanya jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki di trotoar. Tak terlihat keributan seperti seorang pemuda terjatuh dari lantai 6. Semuanya terlihat normal.

Sasuke tertunduk. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa kedua orang tadi bukan manusia walau hanya 1%. Tidak! Yang seperti itu tidak ada! Itu hanya ttrik! Manusia jika mati pasti tak ada di dunia lagi. hantu itu tak ada!

"Apa… yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam Sasuke lemah. Air matanya menyatu dengan darah. Bunga daffodil yang tadinya berwarna merah darah, kembali menjadi warna kuning.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. "Aku bersumpah, aku tak kan membiarkan orang-orang itu melenyapkan semua orang yang dekat denganku!" teriak Sasuke, tepat saat salju jatuh ke punggung tangannya dan mencair.

Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok pucat yang berdiri di dekat pintu tengah memperhatikannya. Sosok pucat tadi tersenyum. "Sasuke, jaga Itachi, ya. Jangan sampai Itachi jadi sepertiku dan Naruto,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sosok tadi menghilang, meninggalkan setangkai bunga daffodil.

Atap Hotel… 

"Yagura, kau akan dihukum," ucap Shukaku yang berdiri di depan Yagura.

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan! Tadi aku mau dibunuh sama Han, jadi aku ke luar," jelas Yagura dengan ringan.

"Tetap akan dihukum karena kau ke luar dan hampir mengatakan _itu_," kata Shukaku lagi dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Hampir,bukan sudah," balas Yagura.

"Jangan membalas perkataanku, cepat kembali. Jangan pernah mengikuti ketua yang sedang melakukan tugasnya," Shukaku melompat turun dari atap Hotel.

"Shukaku, janga bilang pada ketua, ya? Kukasih permen, deh," (Yagura)

"Makanan manis bisa bikin gigi rusak dan aku tak suka makanan manis," (Shukaku)

* * *

**The Second Victim, Deidara Has ****Disappeared… **

**Go To Hell… **

**End Triple Six Chap. 2

* * *

**

*pingsan, lalu bangun setelah disiram magma*

Ada typo(s), 'kan? Pasti ada, dong! Ceritanya makin ngaco, 'kan? Tentunya, dong! Makin nggak jelas, 'kan? Yaiya, dong! Mari siapin flame-nya!

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ngetik sebanyak ini. *minum coca cola dulu, baru tepar*

Yaudahlah, lagipula jari saia bisa nari-nari. Pegel juga, sih~ *mijet2 jari*

Huhu, aneh, ya? Shukaku human version… Habis, kalo Gaara di situ… Jadi, aku bikin Shukaku human version. Aneh, ya? (Readers: "Iyaa!")

Aku langsung munculin semuanya karena nggak tau harus di chap kapan mereka semua muncul… Habisnya bingung, otak di kepalaku lagi naik komedi putar (Apa hubungannya, mba?).

Yak, ceramahnya cukup sampai di sini. Flame itu wajib kalo ada keluhan di fict ini, review bila berniat!

**SEE YOU! BYE! **


End file.
